Slowking
|backcolor= |name=Slowking |jname=(ヤドキング Yadokingu) |ndex=199 |evofrom=Slowpoke |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= SLOW-king |hp=95 |atk=75 |def=80 |satk=100 |sdef=110 |spd=30 |total=490 |species=Royal Pokémon |type= / |height=6'07" |weight=175.3 lbs |ability=Oblivious Own Tempo Regenerator (Dream World) |color='Pink' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Slowking (Japanese: ヤドキング Yadokingu) is a / -type Pokémon. Evolution Slowking is the final form of Slowpoke. To obtain this Pokémon, trade Slowbro while he/she holds King's Rock. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Evolve Slowpoke |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Slowpoke |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Slowpoke |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Slowpoke (Pearl Only) |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Slowpoke |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Abundant Shrine (Surf) |bwrarity=Rare }} Side game locations |Trozei=Endless Level 65, Forever Level 16, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=EvolveSlowpoke |PMD2=Surrounded Sea (B1F-B19F) Miracle Sea (B1F-B18F) Deep Miracle Sea (B1F-B3F) Bottomless Sea (B1F-B49F) }} Pokédex entries | name=Slowking| gold=It has incredible intellect and intuition. Whatever the situation, it remains calm and collected.| silver=When its head was bitten, toxins entered Slowpoke's head and unlocked an extraordinary power.| crystal=Every time it yawns, Shellder injects more poison into it. The poison makes it more intelligent.| ruby=Slowking undertakes research every day in an effort to solve the mysteries of the world. However, this Pokémon apparently forgets everything it has learned if the Shellder on its head comes off.| sapphire=Slowking undertakes research every day in an effort to solve the mysteries of the world. However, this Pokémon apparently forgets everything it has learned if the Shellder on its head comes off.| emerald=It undertakes research every day to solve the mysteries of the world. However, it apparently forgets everything if the Shellder on its head comes off.| firered=When its head was bitten, toxins entered Slowpoke's head and unlocked an extraordinary power.| leafgreen=It has incredible intellect and intuition. Whatever the situation, it remains calm and collected.| diamond=Being bitten by Shellder gave it intelligence comparable to that of award-winning scientists.| pearl=Being bitten by Shellder gave it intelligence comparable to that of award-winning scientists.| platinum=Being bitten by Shellder gave it intelligence comparable to that of award-winning scientists.| heartgold=It has incredible intellect and intuition. Whatever the situation, it remains calm and collected.| soulsilver=When its head was bitten, toxins entered Slowpoke's head and unlocked an extraordinary power.| black=Being bitten by Shellder gave it intelligence comparable to that of award-winning scientists.| white=Being bitten by Shellder gave it intelligence comparable to that of award-winning scientists.| }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Trivia *In the anime, Slowking is one of the few Pokémon who talks like a human without telepathy, along with Team Rocket's Meowth. *It is said if the Shellder on Slowking's head is removed it will forget everything it has learned and revert back to Slowpoke, in the same way Slowbro will revert back to Slowpoke if the Shellder on its tail is removed. This has yet to be seen. *In MS002: Pokémon The Movie 2000 - The Power of One Slowking breaks the fourth wall by saying in reply to Team Rocket thinking no one saw them be good "Yeah they did, they are right there!" and looks towards the audience. *Slowking losing its Shellder hat is like the expression "Have you lost your mind?" But instead of losing its mind, it loses its hat and becomes stupid instead of crazy. *Along with Slowbro, it doesn't have to have a Shelder use "Bite" on itself in a double battle( Shellder can't even learn Bite, which is ironic) Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon